A Reason To Stay
by ac135
Summary: I want out. Just two more years, and I can ditch the system that's put me in so many messed up foster homes. But for now, besides Jude's temper, I have to put up with a persistent bookworm, a teacher that is possibly not as stupid as he acts, and an enthusiastic boy with pink hair. The question is, will they become my reason to stay? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Finally ready to post! I hope you like this story.**

**For the best reading-experience, I'd strongly suggest listening to 'Rain' by Jon Heintz. A truly beautiful and touching song, which really fits in with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rain slowly drizzles down the window I'm staring out of, blocking my vision. Blinking, I close my eyes and pay attention to the music blaring through my headphones. <em>Demons<em> by Imagine Dragons, to be specific. I can't hear anything else, and that's exactly what I want.

I turn around, and collapse on my bed, kicking my blankets onto the floor. Sighing, I pull out my iPhone and dully shuffle through my games.

After I get bored of this, I stare at the walls of my room. No matter how many posters I hang up, or lights I add, it always remains dreary. But I guess you could say that I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me like before.

The constant pounding of rain and fierce thunder bursts through my music, and I turn up the volume, wishing I could just fall asleep. Have you ever tried sleeping in a tent in the middle of a thunder storm? That's what I might as well be doing right now.

Something is running through my mind, like this ceaseless rain. They're dangerous thoughts, but I can't chase them out. They stick with me, like a ray of hope in my darkness. I tease these thoughts, pretending they could actually work. I chuckle at some of them, and grow serious at the others. After a while, I let out a sigh and shift onto my side, closing my eyes.

Time passes quickly while I'm asleep at last, and when I wake up groggily, I can faintly hear the sounds of two people arguing. A man and a woman. That's nothing new, but it still sends a chilling shiver down my spine. What are they fighting about now?

It might have to do with the paper I gave them earlier. I was feeling hungry a few minutes ago, but now my stomach is feeling queasy. Just listening to them argue is a good enough reason not to leave my room.

I realize that my music has stopped playing. Must have stopped while I was asleep. Reaching down to turn it back on, I freeze when I hear a loud knock.

With a slam, my bedroom door is pushed open, probably breaking off one of the hinges. I can literally feel the hairs on my arms tingling, and the blood inside of me has turned cold.

My heart is pounding. As though in slow motion, staring at my doom, I turn on my music at the last second.

* * *

><p>Sirens bast through the night air, and a parade of police cars and an ambulance make their way through the traffic, honking loudly in their hurry to get to their destination in time.<p>

A man and woman are standing at the doorway, with their hands cuffed behind their backs. The woman screams hysterically, clearly drunk, while the man growls in frustration at the officers. They're dragged to the cars, while men carry a stretcher into the ambulance.

With paramedics working hurriedly on the patient, they speed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>My arm is twitching, and the doctor says that even after it's out of the cast, it might still cause problems. Every day in this white hospital room passes by in a blur, just like everything else. I can't even remember what happened when that man came into my room, but I was handed a file, where it says that I was found unconscious on the floor, with my arm twisted in a weird way, and other broken bones, as well as bruises on my throat.<p>

Does any of this really matter? I couldn't care less what position I was in, or that my tormentors were imprisoned. It never ends, I know that better than most people. Sure, you can say that 'there's a rainbow after the storm', but I've been through more storms than I can count, and never once have I seen a rainbow, so to speak.

My neck is still sore, despite the painkiller I was given, and I shift more comfortably on the pillows. Some doctor this guy is, can't even cure a sore throat. Literally. Rolling my eyes, I reach over to where my iPhone was returned by a nurse this morning.

Jamming the plug into the device, I shove my headphones over my mess of blonde hair, and close my eyes, letting out a sigh. This thing has been with me for the last three foster homes, acting as my only companion. The judge gave it to me as a sort of apology, I guess. "Sorry you had to be born into such a rotten world," I mumble to myself, giving a hoarse laugh. "I hope this thing makes your life so much better."

It didn't, I should have sent it back.

With a leg and an arm stuck in casts, I'm faced with the dim prospect of either staying in the hospital for a while, or rolling around in a wheelchair. Personally I prefer the first, because unless my next 'caretaker' is a total retard, they won't try beating me up while I'm _literally_ in a hospital.

The room I'm in is actually kind of refreshing. White walls, white sheets, white everything, and then on the bedside table, a splash of color in the form of blue and pink flowers. I can't believe such a place like this exists, actually. Opposite of the people I grew up around, these adults devote their time to healing people, even me. It's not dreary, but almost what you would call cheerful. And I can't even decide wether or not I like it.

One of the nurses is walking over to me. I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep, but unfortunately I feel her shake me gently, trying to 'wake me up'. Giving a real groan, I push her hand away with my good hand. She smiles at me, and rubs my hair. "Good morning, Lucy. How are you feeling?"

Flinching at her touch, I give a lazy shrug. "What do you think?"

I can see the pity in her eyes, and it bugs me.

"Sweetie, are you hungry? I'll get someone to bring you some food, okay? Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

I turn my head away. I don't know why, but I feel like she's treating me like a little kid. I can't see her now, but I hear her little 'click' that she makes with her tongue, out of pity. That's the most annoying sound in the world, you know? Hearing someone make a noise like that, as though they're so much better, and you're just some stupid kid who deserves pity.

Eyes narrowed, I glare daggers at the wall. She must have noticed, because she's gone now, thankfully. Still angry, I spit at the floor. What gives her the right to use that tone of voice with me? If I was talking to a three year old, _that's _the voice I would use. Not to a fricken sixteen year old.

A few minutes later a nurse came back, carrying a tray of food. Wether I like it or not, I'm starving. Practically yanking the tray out of her hands, I eagerly set about devouring everything. She's watching me I think, and she probably thinks I haven't eaten in a week, which isn't too far from the truth. A few seconds later, and I'm staring at an empty plate.

"Are you still hungry, honey? Because I can get you some more food, if you are."

There's that annoying child-tone again. Despite the fact that I'm still starving, I don't respond, out of spite. Shaking her head, the nurse took the tray back and walked out of the room, leaving me in solitude again.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, this is Jude Heartfilia."<p>

I stare blankly at the tall man in front of me. He's smiling at me, flashing a set of white pearls. Rolling my eyes, I turn my head and stare at the passing cars. We're standing in front of a large house the size of a mansion, where my social worker took me after being released from the hospital. Even though I grudgingly asked to stay in the hospital, I was discharged by the doctor, who said that I could manage fine on crutches.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Lucy. You can call me Jude, or Mr. Heartfilia-whatever you're comfortable with."

"How about I call you an imbecile?" I mutter under my breath, giving an exaggerated sigh. My social worker gives me a disapproving look, and I sigh. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm sure." There's no doubt in my mind, however, that this man that reeks of money is no different from the rest.

Still smiling, Mr. Money-bag gestures to the house. "Shall I give you a tour?"

My social worker is waving goodbye, and handing me a card. "Lucy, you don't need to worry about him. We've checked his background, inspected his house, and held countless interviews. He's a very generous man, who just recently lost his wife. And I'm warning you, don't try anything funny, okay?" with that said, she walks over to her car and within seconds is driving away.

I glance at the card she gave me-it's a phone number. What's the point, if she says we can trust this guy? Scoffing, I shove the card into my pocket, and follow Jude into the mansion.

"As you can see, I've invested a lot of time and effort into making sure you live comfortably in my house."

We're standing in a large bedroom, so pink and girly that I literally gag. Jude raises an eyebrow at me, and I give him a 'what's wrong?' look, so he shakes his head and continues with the tour.

After about an hour of listening to the guy talk about absolutely nothing, I finally hear something interesting.

"Once you're comfortable, I've registered you for a wonderful school," Jude says, beaming at me. "It's known for adjusting teaching methods according to the student, which means that no matter where you are in your studies, you'll catch up in no time."

Great. For the first time in years, I'm gonna have to attend a stinking school. And high school, no less. "Gee, thanks for asking me." I grumble sarcastically.

His eyes seem to flash for a second, but it's gone before I can be sure. Instead he turns, and beckons for me to follow him. "You must be tired, right? Why don't we take a break. You can explore the house on your own, or just get used to your room. Okay? I'll see you later then, Lucy."

Finally that irksome smile has disappeared, along with Jude himself. Relieved, I let out a weary sigh and drag myself to my new room.

Plopping onto the massive bed, I have to admit that it's definitely a plus for moving here. I don't think I've ever even _seen_ a bed this big, much less slept in one. Dropping my crutches on the floor next to the bed, I sprawl out on the cushy blankets and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It's currently eight thirty, and I'm <em>not<em> in a good mood. I've been in this house for over a month, and still can't get used to things. It's almost like… Life is too easy. Jude still gives me that fake smile no matter what I say, there's plenty of food whenever I'm hungry, and there are fricken maids! Who in this age has maids? It's ridiculous, and I don't plan on taking part of it. I do everything on my own, have since I was born. I have to be really abrupt with those dopes, so they'll finally learn to leave me alone.

But despite all that crap, it's not the real reason I'm grumpy. It's the first day of school today, actually. I can't believe I'm being forced to go, but I have no choice. That doesn't mean I can't be really, _really_ mad at Jude, though.

Now I'm trying to make myself presentable. It was laid out _very_ clearly for me when Jude was telling me last night what was going on. I'm to look neat and orderly, which means no torn jeans, no gothic makeup, no spikes, skulls, or basically anything else that literally nobody wears anymore. But he's sheltered inside of a mansion, so it's not surprising he doesn't know anything about teens these days.

I yank a tank top off of it's hanger, glancing at my closet. 90% of it is full of clothes that the maids bought for me, and 10% are my own clothes, bought through the years.

I've already looked through the clothes given to me, and half of them should be tossed into the trash for violating the rights of everyone else who would see them.

A pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a gray long-sleeved shirt. That covers up all of the scars, except for the ones on my face and neck, but those are easily explained. As I stare at the mirror, I study my hair. Blonde hair that reaches past my shoulders, framing my still-thin face. I decide against pigtails, and instead I braid it to the side.

With that done, I roll up my sleeves to my elbows, put on a pair of neon blue headphones and my look is complete.

Stumbling down the stairs with a bit of difficulty since my leg is still a little shaky, I silently sneak out of the house before Jude wakes up and finds something wrong with my outfit.

Outside, I'm barely surprised to see a limo parked in the street, with a man holding the door open. As I stalk right past them, I mutter, "Get a life." at the man. A maid runs up to me hurriedly. "Miss Lucy, you have a limousine to ride to school in!" she calls, panting as I walk faster and faster. Over my shoulder, I give her the fiercest glare possible, one that spat in her face 'I-would-rather-die'. Getting the message, she runs back and sends the limo away.

Like heck I'm gonna show up in a limo! I've already looked up the directions to the school, and it turns out that it's only a few minutes away. I roll my eyes. Rich people…

As I near the school, I can see a big sign at the entrance, probably the name of the school, 'Fairy Tail'. What kind of name is that? Do they even know that they spelled 'tail' wrong? Sighing, I pull out my headphones and turn up my music.

I don't know where I'm going. It's kind of like my life's analogy, I think. I don't know where I'm going, but I know I'm gonna hate it once I get there.

Other teens are walking past me, clinging to their friends that they're _so_ fortunate to have. I check my schedule, just to make sure I don't waste more of my time wandering around. I have a 'Mr. Gildarts' apparently, as my homeroom teacher. What's a homeroom teacher? Whatever, I'll probably find out later.

Down the hallway, it looks like I'm late for class. Only a few people are still around, dashing for their classes. Taking this as a warning, I give a little sprint for the door I know is my classroom.

The door is wide open and I can see at least thirty students inside. Sitting at their desks, or ontop, while chattering with one another. At the last second I shut off my music, and jog into class.

A man is standing in front of the black board, and it looks like he's joking around with one of the students. He's got red-gold hair, and kind eyes. But from my experience, those eyes could change in a split second.

He doesn't notice me, so I limp towards him and cough sarcastically. I've been told that I'm inept at socializing, but honestly I don't see anything wrong with giving a bit of attitude. Better than blindly obeying everything like a prissy little girl, right?

I'm forced to stand there with an impatient face, as this' Gildarts' stares at me for, I kid you not, five-fricken-minutes, until he somehow recognizes me. I know this because his face turns into one of the biggest grins I've ever seen.

"Ohhh, it's Lucky!"

"Lucy."

"I heard about you from the principal! It's already ten after, you know."

"Big deal. It's not like you've started class yet or anything."

He raises an eyebrow at me comically, and I wonder for a moment if he'll get mad, but he just chuckles. After the stress of living with Jude for so long, it's a good change to be around someone easy going.

"Better late than never, right Natsu?" he jabs his thumb at a pink-haired guy standing in front of him, the one he was joking with earlier. "This moron is Natsu. He's always late, so he knows what I mean."

The guy who is apparently called Natsu grins widely at me. "Yeah, one time I didn't show up for class," he paused, then added, "for a perfectly good reason! And the next day, this old man made me stay late for the next week! Just so that he wouldn't have to grade homework, either." turning to face Gildarts, he cracks a smirk. "Would you get in trouble if Gramps found out you let a student grade papers?"

Gildarts suddenly glares at Natsu. "The only one who would get in trouble is you, if they found out that you tried changing your grade!"

"Are you serious? That 'A' was ligitim… It was real, I'm telling you!"

"Ahaha, says the person who can't even say the right word!"

Sighing, I ignore the two arguing idiots, and glance at the class. I begin to notice that none of them are even reacting to what's-his-face and the teacher, even though they're screaming loud enough to make a normal person wince. The other students are going about their business like I noted before, without a glance at the two up front. Sighing, I shift my backpack to the other shoulder and shuffle through the rows, until I find an empty seat in the back. Luckily this school doesn't do 'double-desks' or whatever it's called, so I won't be forced to interact with a partner.

Shifting my gaze to the scene at the front of class being performed by two equally stupid humans, I turn my music back on and lay my head on my desk.

Something touching my shoulder causes my body to freeze, and I groggily open my eyes to blink slowly at a girl, who is staring at me with wide eyes. "Hey, Lucy!" she says rather loudly, still shaking me. When she sees that I've opened my eyes, she smiles in relief. "I thought you were unconscious! I've been trying to wake you up for at least five minutes," she laughs. "It's already lunch time-you slept through all of the first period."

And I wish I hadn't. All I gained from those few hours of sleep were more terrifying images to remain imprinted in my mind forever.

Sitting up, I study the girl in front of me, as well as who I'm guessing are her friends, who are also staring back at me. The girl who woke me up has shocking blue hair, almost as surprising as the boy with pink hair. Her friends' hair look pretty normal, except for a girl with white hair. Should I have dyed my hair green just to fit in?

The blue haired one offers her hand, which I ignore. She's smiling at me, though. "My name is Levy. Sorry for calling your name without introducing myself earlier, by the way."

Oh yeah, how did she known my name? Immediate distrust builds up in me, but she notices and laughs sheepishly. "Don't worry, I just read your introductory sheet there. This is your first day here, right? It's pretty surprising to get a new student in the middle of the semester-I hope you like it here!"

I don't have the patience to make small talk with this girl. Standing up abruptly, I hoist my backpack onto my shoulder and walk away. But before I'm gone, I glance over my shoulder. "Thanks for waking me up, I guess."

Levy giggles as I walk away.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail High's lunch room is apparently well-named. Literally just a large room full of chairs and tables, where students bring their lunches at noon. Is there no cafeteria? Why is this school so different from what I've heard about?<p>

Well it's not like I have anyone to sit with anyways, so I choose a secluded table in the corner to sit at. My lunch consists of a few random fruits that I grabbed from the kitchen, and a sandwich. I would have let one of the maids pack me a lunch, but they'd probably do something so extravagant and stupid that I'd just be embarrassed. So I'm sitting by myself, staring at the blank wall.

Time passes slowly when you're bored. I know this from many years of experience, but I still l haven't found a way to fix that. It's not like I have anything to think about, to pass the time. So instead, I let my mind run free. If I hear a bell, I might drag it back.

"Woah, chick at nine o' clock!" this comment, followed by a whistle, pulls me out of my nap. Blinking slowly, I rub my cheek, which is now red from being pressed against the table. The one who spoke is a boy. I can't even think of a way to fully describe him. All I can say is that he looks like a complete hooker, a lady's man.

He has orange hair, and is wearing sunglasses. Looking at me with those filthy eyes? Needless to say, I'm disturbed. Closing my eyes again, I lay back down on the table.

"Hey hey, pretty lady, no need to be shy!" I get the feeling the pervert is walking towards me, but then someone else intervenes. "Loke, dude, can't you see she's not interested? You gotta learn to lay off, man."

Said person gave a laugh, and walked away with his friends. Relieved, I slowly drift off into a short cat-nap.

For the rest of the day, I'm trapped inside the building, sleeping whenever possible. This is the worst kind of torture I've ever experienced, but the nagging fear of Jude is still keeping me from running away. He _did_ look really serious when he was telling me what he expected. Unfortunately for the old geezer, not a lot of people have any expectations from me, and I don't live up to the ones who do. So if he's expecting top class grades, sucks for him.

"Lucy, right?" I hear my name, and blink in surprise. How could I not have seen the teacher-person right in front of me? "What?" I ask dully.

"Class is over, kid. Do you need to stay for some reason?"

Now that this Gildarts mentions it, I don't really want to go back to that mansion. However, school is almost as bad. Getting up, I hoist my backpack over my shoulder, and plug in my headphones per-usual. Walking past the teacher, I turn up the volume and leave the room before he can say anything.

* * *

><p>"So, Lucy, how was your first day of school?"<p>

That unbearable smile, and sickening voice. Yup, that's Jude. Rolling my eyes, I kick off my sneakers. "Why does it matter? It was probably the most boring day of my life, if it matters that much."

I'm about to go up to my room, but Jude stops me with a harsh look. "What?" I snap.

What is with him? Is he gonna turn out like all the rest?

"Shoes are never left in the front hall. Bring them up to your room."

I still feel uneasy… Like, that's not what he was actually thinking? Frowning, I wait until he's gone before going back down to grab my shoes.

In my room, I drop my backpack on my bed, and collapse next to it. Much against my will, I accidentally learned a few things in school today. And although not as bad, they gave me homework. It's always been the most hated by high school students, but I've never minded it much. Probably because I never do it.

"Miss Lucy, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

I hate this place. This stupid mansion and everyone living in it. I can't wait to get out of this system, that's for sure. Once I turn eighteen, I'm gonna hit the roads and make my own living.

"Would you like help getting ready?"

But first I have to deal with this crap for another two years. Two years, Lucy, you can do it. Deal with this, and the rest is a piece of cake.

As usual, dinner is elegant, and I couldn't care less. Of course the old man clearly doesn't like it, but every night I show up in my casual clothes. Why does he even care? I eat by myself. What, he fosters a kid and can't even sit down at the same table? Speaking of which, I still haven't figured out what his motives are. I mean, he obviously doesn't like me despite his pitiful efforts to hide it. He's rich! And in his eyes, I'm literally the dirt beneath his feet.

Whatever. As long as I'm out of here soon, it doesn't matter. Getting up, I leave my dishes for the maids and take a walk outside. I have to admit, it's pretty cool here. There are lots of gardens, which I'd only heard about before coming here. One of my favorites is the one _way_ far out on the estate, which is ginormous by the way.

My one solace in this entire messed up place.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And I present to you.. Chapter 2! Check it out, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Oi, why isn't your homework done?"<p>

"My maid threw it away." I snap back, and I'm hardly even lying. I put the stupid paper on the counter before dinner, and some idiot decided it was okay to touch it without asking. I stopped her from throwing it away, then tossed it out myself.

Gildarts looks kind of pissed, well as much as is possible for him, and I sigh exaggeratedly. "Geez, I'll do the homework, just stop nagging me about it!"

He doesn't respond, just goes back to grading papers or something. I can tell he's ignoring me on purpose, so there's no point trying to talk. Turning around, I stalk to my seat.

"Lucy, are you going to take a nap again?"

Glancing up from my iPhone, I recognize that blue-haired girl. "What's your name? Love? Lav?"

"It's Levy…"

"Yeah, sure. What were you saying?"

"I thought I should tell you… it's probably in your best interest to stay out of trouble."

Raising an eyebrow, I look up from my phone. "Are you trying to say I'm causing trouble?"

Smiling, Levy gave a shrug that must look adorable to everyone around her. Definitely not to me. "Maybe, maybe not. But either way, you've caught Mr. Gildart's attention, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah? And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on what you make of it," she says, still smiling.

"Could you be any less ambiguous? What's he do, geez!" I grumble, starting to get a little nervous.

She hesitates, then points towards a group of boys who are chatting loudly in the back of the room. "They used to be the class troublemakers, until Mr. Gildarts became our homeroom teacher. Don't ask me how, but he changed them for the better. Turns out they're all good kids, who just needed a little bit of guidance."

I laugh grimly, still pretending to be doing something on my phone. "Sugar spice and everything nice, am I right? Well that doesn't explain why _I _should worry."

Sighing, Levy turned to the front of the class. "You're not exactly class rep, Lucy. Now like I said, I don't know for sure what he does, but Lisanna said that her friend said that her friend said that one of the boys said that Gildarts said that he knows everything about them. Do you want him knowing all of your secrets?"

I can tell she's acting mischievous on purpose, with a tiny smile on her lips. Shrugging it off, I turn back to my phone. "Thanks for your advice."

* * *

><p>"Who do you think you're smiling at?" I glare half-heartedly at my companion, a beautiful lady made of marble. Don't ask me why I'm talking to a statue...<p>

"Well, at least one of us can smile, anyways." I don't know why I always come back, but for some reason I feel peaceful in this tucked away garden that holds a beautiful treasure. "And what kind of person makes a statue of their wife?" I grumble, staring at the familiar golden plate that has the lady's name engraved upon it.

Layla Heartfilia. Somehow I can't imagine a person as kind-looking as her matching up with Jude. Which reminds me of why I came here, actually.

The old geezer literally went psycho when he found out I haven't been doing any homework for the past three weeks. I mean seriously? What's it matter to him? School's for people who wanna go to college, and get a fancy job, neither of which I plan on accomplishing. Not that he'll be around by then anyways, so why does he care so much?

Sighing, I force myself to head back to the mansion. Life sucks, I already knew that. Nothing is gonna change, even if I hide in this little garden. Kicking at pebbles that sit in my path, I run my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"Miss Lucy, Mr. Heartfilia would like to see you in his office!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'd like to apologize."<p>

Unresponsive, I cross my arms and lean against the door, eyes narrowed.

"Earlier, I did something unnecessarily harsh, and it is something I truly regret. Will you forgive me for yelling at you?"

Giving a scoff, I push against the door and slowly walk over to him. "Do you want to know just how little I think of you?"

He shifts his gaze as I continue.

"You, old man, don't even make it onto the list of people I'd like to kill. And trust me-it's a long list. So why should I waste my time forgiving _you_?"

I hurry out before he can say anything, making sure I have the last word.

* * *

><p>I'm walking to class in my usual attire, plus my headphones. Nobody talks to me, and I ignore them all in return. As I near the classroom, I catch sight of a boy. What was his name, Natsu? He hangs out with a bunch of boys, who all flock to Gildarts like fleas. I don't understand for the life of me what's so great about the guy, but I'm not in the mood to think about more possible problems.<p>

"Hey, you're that chick from the lunch room!" I turn around with a death glare, freezing when it's that pervert from before, with the orange hair.

Luckily for him, another kid steps in. If not, I probably would have punched him. The boy has dark hair, and I can tell he's annoyed. "Man, how many times do we gotta tell you? You can't just hit on every girl you see! Besides, what are you going to tell your girlfriend?"

Sighing, I'm about to leave, when suddenly I'm blocked by that kid, Natsu. He's grinning, and sticks out his hand. "Hey, I've seen you! You're in Gildart's class!" I ignore his hand, but unfortunately another boy interrupts, the one with dark hair. "You're Lucy, right?" He sighs and glances at the boy with orange hair, who's trying to wink at me through his sunglasses. "Sorry about this idiot, he has a bad habit."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can see that." Turning my music back on, I walk away. What a bunch of idiots…

During class I pay attention for the first time ever. It's not like I have a choice, even though I really don't want to. My head is telling me that Jude wouldn't hurt me, but my heart is telling me not to get on his bad side any more than I already have. And my experience tells me that it's usually best to follow your heart over your head.

"So I guess that we're gonna have to show your parents you've done at least something this year, right?" Gildarts winks at the other teens, who laugh. I can't believe him…

"You should've bought a book at the beginning of the year, full of poems, right? It's time to put it to use, if only for the sake of not wasting your money."

A mix of chuckles and groans were heard as every student reached down to shuffle through their backpacks. As for myself, I haven't even seen such a book. And poetry? I mean come on, who listens to that crap anymore? Sighing, I settle back for a long, boring hour.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the mansion, I once again eat dinner alone. My backpack is still slumped in the corner from where I tossed it, now that the maids know not to touch my personal stuff.<p>

I'm lifting the fork to my mouth, when all of a sudden my wrist gives a little spasm, causing the fork to clatter against my plate. Surprised, I lower my gaze and stare at my wrist.

Apparently my wrist is shy, and it doesn't happen again. "… Well that was weird." With mild interest, I continue eating. As usual, food is first on my mind.

After dinner I grab my backpack and dash up the stairs. As I'm walking down the hall though, I pass by Jude's office, where I know he is. Staring at it for a few seconds, I reach down and grab the doorknob. Thinking twice, I knock first.

"Who is it?" comes a voice, obviously annoyed.

"Lucy."

"What do you want?"

"To come in. That's why I knocked." Moron.

"You may enter." he says after a second, and I do so. Thank you _so_ much, your _majesty_.

Jude is sitting at his desk, in front of a large stack of papers. He doesn't even glance up when I walk in, and I cough to get his attention.

"What did you want, Lucy?" he looks up.

"The only reason I'm here is because my arm is acting weird. It was like 'tzzz', and had a seizure."

He rubs his forehead, not amused by my sound effects. After a moment, he speaks. "Do I look like a doctor?"

I raise an eyebrow, done messing around. "Believe it or not, as my guardian, you're required to take care of my medical needs. And I think that something's wrong!"

"For heaven's sake, we have maids for these kinds of things! Just because I'm your guardian doesn't mean you need to come to me for every single problem. Grow up!"

Glaring, I slam my hand in his desk. "This could be serious! Do you want to answer when I turn you in for neglect? That's a pretty serious crime considering you're my legal guardian. And when I think about it, that wouldn't look so good to your many customers, right?"

His eyes harden, and I almost regret threatening him. "Child neglect? That should be the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat?" I question, reaching into my pocket.

"A threat? Do you really think I'd stoop to such low levels?"

I give him a lazy look. "You're much lower than that, trust me."

Jude smirks, and proceeds to rustle through a stack of papers. Pulling out a file, he flips through it. "You're going to make a fuss about your arm having a little 'seizure', when you're living in a mansion. You're not being abused here, you're not starving, you're not living in a closet, you're not working for your own necessities, and you're not clothed in too-small hand me downs. The list goes on. Now, these are all things you endured previously. Are you saying you want to get thrown into one of those homes again?"

Trying not to let my face show anything, I shrug. "My goal is not to pick and choose which house I go to next. What I do is make sure I'm out after a few months. Your times up, and I'm _going_ to get out of here."

* * *

><p>In my room, I let out a sigh. And to think.. the reason I went in there was something completely innocent. Humming a melody, I pull out my phone and play the recording.<p>

Once it's finished, I smile. If I ever have to put my word against his, this should prove at least as evidence that he's not as perfect as he made it seem to everyone. However, it's not like I'm in any hurry to get to the hospital, so I'm gonna try not to tick him off. This is for _if_ he goes at me, and I need to prove it.

As I lay in my bed, my mind does a little wandering, and I let it roam free, thinking about completely random things-anything except for what was just discussed with Jude.

School's going fine, I guess. I mean it's not like I'm really doing my homework, but at least I'm thinking about it. That's gotta count for something, right? It's not like I have to anyways. Speaking of which, didn't Levy say that Gildarts would notice me if I didn't shape up? Chuckling, I close my eyes. That'd be something. If someone noticed me for once, I mean.

And besides him, there was that kid, Natsu. He remembered my name, at least. And honestly? I'm shocked that I even remember his.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, are you gonna eat by yourself again?"<p>

Rolling my eyes, I hoist my bag over my shoulder and stare at Levy, who had come up to me after class. "What's it to ya?"

Smiling gently, Levy shrugs. "I thought you might be lonely. Wanna eat with me and my friends?"

Chuckling grimly, I walk past her. "That's sweet of you, but I've got other plans."

"Oh come on, what 'other plans' could you have? You eat at the same table every day."

"Dude, that's kinda creepy." I mumble, but unconsciously let my gaze soften. Shaking my head, I leave without responding. I hear her calling my name, but ignore her.

In the lunchroom, I stare at my sandwich for a good ten minutes before finally tossing it back into the paper bag. Shoving it into my backpack, I let out a sigh. I can see Levy from here, sitting with her friends and laughing at something.

I was right to turn down her offer, because even if I wanted to, _which I don't_, I couldn't fit in. All her friends are girls, so what would a person like me talk about? My hair? Who I like? Yeah, because that always worked out _so_ well with my old friends. While they talked about their latest crushes, I was trying to survive another day without _being_ crushed. Smiling grimly at the irony, I glance back at Levy and her friends.

A bunch of girls from Gildart's class are with her, with huge smiles on their faces. Ugh. Why am I even bothering myself with thinking about them? Especially Levy. She doesn't seem to have a problem in the world.

She glances in my direction, and gives a little wave. Nonplussed, I quickly turn around, and start fiddling with the strings of my hoody. Sighing, I sneak a glance back at her. Ever since I came to this school, I've been having weird thoughts.

Finally after the dragged out hour of lunch is over, I follow the crowd that disperses to their classes. I fall behind when I stop to use the bathroom, and when I come out the hallway is empty. Well, aside from the group of boys who are hanging out in front of the classroom as usual. I see Natsu, and recognize two of his friends, Gray and.. Actually I don't remember the playboy's name.

I have to walk through the gang to get to the door, so I stand in front of them and cough loudly. They're laughing at something, and don't notice. Sighing, I recognize Natsu, and tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around, and I see his face lighten up with recognition. "You and your gang are literally _right_ in front of the door. Can't you think of a better place to hang out?" I grudgingly ask.

Grinning, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry." he nudges some of his friends out of the way, and I nod uncomfortably. "Thanks." I mumble, walking through the path they cleared.

Taking my seat, I pass by Levy, who's talking with that white-haired girl. She smiles at me, causing me to turn my head away.

I'm sitting down and beginning to settle in for the rest of class, when suddenly I notice a looming presence. Raising my eyes, I glower at Gildarts.

"What do you want, old man?"

He gives me a stare that bores right into me, and I sigh. "Seriously, what?"

"You've turned in two pages' worth of homework, yet you've been here for over a month. I don't ask a lot from my students, but what I _do_ expect is a little more effort. So why aren't you doing your homework?"

Not meeting his eyes, I shrug. "No reason."

He raises an eyebrow. "Everything is done for a reason. Are you having trouble with the questions?"

Rolling my eyes, I stick out my jaw defiantly and refuse to answer. This results in him giving a smirk.

"Alright, you don't have to answer-that's fine. In fact, that's more than fine."

Uncomfortable, I glance up at him. "What are you talking about, creep?"

He laughs, and walks away. "What, you wanna talk now? You lost your chance, kid."

Resting my elbows on my desk, I clasp my hands. Isn't this what Levy warned me about? Too bad I didn't really listen, otherwise I'd remember what she said. Something about him, and troublesome kids, and… well whatever it was, if I'm _actually_ causing problems, I'll figure out soon enough.

But I know better than to think that someone might actually pay attention to me.

Class starts as usual, with Gildarts cracking jokes, yet somehow managing to fit in lectures that stay in your head. Well at least he's not some boring old professor, that's for sure. I mean, if I had to sit through boring lectures eight hours a day, I wouldn't have had second thoughts about running away.

* * *

><p>The warm Summer breeze is turning chilly, as seasons change. Fall will come along soon, against my wishes. For now, I'm making the most of the warmth, and exploring town. It's my first time out since before moving into <em>his<em> place, surprisingly enough.

I vaguely remember a time when I would spend all my time in town, doing what normal teenagers do. I'd do odd jobs over the weekend, then use my savings over the week. I didn't have much, having to buy my own food and clothes, different necessities, but that didn't stop me from enjoying my self. Eh… eventually those foster parents were charged with child neglect, and I was forced into another home.

Pausing in the sidewalk for a moment, I look around me, taking in all of the vaguely familiar smell of restaurants and fresh air, mixing together to create a tantalizing fragrance. With a smile threatening to break my composure, I decide to head back home. Too much exposure to all of these memories just might break me down.

On my way home, I catch sight of a certain girl with wavy blue hair a few feet away, walking out of the biggest library in Magnolia. That's what this city is called, by the way.

I don't think she's caught sight of me yet, but I'd rather not take the risk. Who _knows_ what kind of chatter she'd start! Puling up the hood of my jacket, I try to blend in with the crowd.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy!"

Crap. There's no where for me to run, I can hear her a few feet behind me. Turning around, I let out a dejected sigh. "Levy…"

Giggling, Levy catches up to me excitedly. "I knew it was you! Your fashion is totally easy to pick out!"

Muttering under my breath half-heartedly, I take off my hood, giving up all hope of escape. "What the heck is that supposed to mean, huh?"

Shrugging in her classic 'cute style', she hurries up, trying to match her short legs with my fast paces. "I mean, you don't even _try_ looking like everyone else! You wear hoodies that definitely aren't meant to flatter you, and loose jeans, and sneakers! Wait, are those boy's sneakers?" her face contorts into joy when I nod sullenly. She gives me a gentle slap on the back.

"Girl, you're totally awesome! No girl I know would even dare to go outside without make-up! Well, except Erza."

"You just insulted me in so many ways."

Laughing, she continues as though I didn't speak. "Have I ever seen you wear make-up?"

Trying not to gag, I give her a look that could kill. "Stop trying to interrogate me."

She's persistent, I'll give her that. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But seriously, do you wear makeup?"

Frowning, I kick at a pebble. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it, moron. And the day I wear makeup is the day I walk into school with a _heck_ of a lot more attitude than I do right now."

Levy narrows her eyes, mulling over what I said. After a minute, she speaks. "Wait, are you stereotyping girls who wear makeup?"

I shrug, smirking. "I'm speaking from experience, shrimp. That's not stereotyping, if the only girls I've met have all been the same."

We near the end of the line of shops, and my road home is just up ahead. The conversation isn't over, though.

"So how would you describe girls who wear makeup?"

"Dude, just stop talking. You're only going to make yourself mad, if you try picking apart what I say. Anyways, I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

She stops walking, but I continue, since my road is right there. I glance back, not surprised to see that she looks hurt. "Because we're friends!" she calls out.

Turning away, I head down the road, on my way home. "It takes two to be friends."

I hear her say softly, "or maybe it doesn't." No doubt she's giving that determined smile of hers, that always seems to show up no matter how many time I push her away.

What will it take to get her to leave me alone? I can't stop thinking about this as I walk home, and it's a long walk.

* * *

><p>I'm finally back, and I can't stand another minute of this pink bedroom. What am I, a princess? Tugging at the pink curtains, I'm relieved to find out they come down really easily. I snort. What a cheapskate.<p>

There's not much furniture, although what's here is stunningly expensive looking. I think I can keep it all, except for the unneeded vanity. All I have to do is paint the furniture and the walls, and then trade in the princess-ey bed set for something a little more… me.

For now, though, I settle with picking up and organizing a bit. Makes me feel like I'm in charge.

If I'm gonna be here for a while, maybe I should look into buying some stuff for myself. I'm not used to staying in a house for more than a few months, but it's already been that long. Kind of weird. I always thought that when I finally find somewhere somewhat stable, it'd be with a family that actually cared about me.

"And you, old man, definitely don't care about me." I mumble to myself, as I jump onto my bed with a pile of books.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here. Science…. Math… Biology.. Good grief, how much does the guy know?!"

'The guy' being Gildarts, who gave me a stack of homework to do over the weekend. Nobody else got any, which is definitely a sign that he believes in payback...

Sighing, I settle back, kicking off my sneakers and pulling off my hoody, leaving me in a tank top and sweats. Biting the end of my pencil, I glance over everything I'm supposed to fill out. A bunch of crap about wars, and buildings, and.. guess what? People! What a surprise.

I don't want to find out if Gildarts has a bad side, so I dejectedly get to work. This continues for about fifteen minutes, until I come across a word I don't know.

"Er… Conjugation?" I'm in the middle of the English section, and I literally have no idea what these words mean. Do people use these in daily conversation?

Not that I'm stupid, but not going to school for the better part of my life is kind of a big deal. That's why I never did homework all those years ago, and I guess the habit kind of stuck. Oh man, Gildarts is gonna kill me!

And Jude… Holy crap, I'm in trouble. Two guys mad at me for not doing my school spells trouble. And I don't even know how to _spell_ trouble! Shaking my head, I dump everything onto the ground below to me, and curl up on the bed, sinking my face into one of my dozen pillows.

It only takes a minute for my weary mind to drift into sleep, much against my will. I'm so tired of nightmares stealing rest from my body, when it should be regaining energy.

But this time, something changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please <strong>**review :)**

**-God bless-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey :D sorry this update was later, but that's about how long I usually take. I just wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read! (but especially the ****reviewers)**

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, my feet pound against the pavement, and my disheveled hair flies behind me. Wiping my brow, I pause for a second to glance at my watch.<p>

Crap, this day couldn't get any worse. First I'm up all night trying to do my homework, I'm harassed by maids to eat dinner, I don't have time to eat so I'm starving, and then I wake up late! Class started like ten minutes ago!

Just as Gildarts is closing the door, I dash in, gasping for breath. My hair is a mess, my face is red, and my legs are _killing_ me. At this point in time I'm ready to admit I should have taken the limo…

Unfortunately, there's no time to regret not asking for it. Gildarts is giving me his serious look that's only used when I'm really in trouble.

"So. Late to class, are we?"

It takes all my willpower not to shiver, but I put on a cocky face.

"And just what, may I ask, could make you arrive ten minutes late?_"_

I stare at him defiantly and stick out my jaw, much like I do with Jude. "None of your business."

Normally he would get mad at me, but he just waves me into class, and shuts the door behind him. I take my seat sullenly, still stuck in the torture of wondering wether or not he plans on punishing me. Levy was right, I'm not class rep by any means.

* * *

><p>"So how many of you actually did your homework?" Gildarts always asks this after class, just like now. Everyone raises their hands, except for a few. Including me. He goes around to the ones who didn't do it, and asks them a bunch of questions, like a friggin' interrogator. When he gets to me, he gives me a lazy look. "So.. Why didn't you do your homework?"<p>

Tapping my fingers on my desk, I shift my gaze to the rest of the students, who are all filing out of the room. Dang teacher, saving me for last.

"So you didn't do your homework, huh?"

Shifting my gaze, I give a noncommittal grunt.

He crosses his arms, and sits in the seat right in front of me. Turning to face me, he taps my desk. "Why don't we take a look at that homework? Because you're not leaving until I see it."

Why don't I want him to see that I did my homework-or most of it, anyways? I mean, the whole reason I'm late is _because_ of it! With much reluctance, I reach into my backpack and pull out a stack of papers. Plopping it on the desk, I roll my eyes. "Are you happy now?"

Gildarts takes a minute to flip through the sheets of paper, before glancing up at me, and I wait impatiently for that satisfying look of confusion on his face.

Beyond my belief, he starts laughing. What does it take to make him mad?! My eyes widen, as he continues laughing heartily. Good grief, if someone walks in here they'll think we're actually getting along! Glaring daggers, I yank my papers back. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Gildarts returns to normal. "I can see why you didn't raise your hand, kid."

My cheeks are coming close to turning red, and I scratch my neck, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me blush. "Yeah? And why's that?"

He bursts out laughing just at the mere thought of whatever it was, and I narrow my eyes, a blush definitely appearing now. "Would you shut the frick up?!"

Calming down, he reaches over and grabs my homework at the first page, he motions for me to lean over. Seething at the fact that I'm even sitting here like any normal student, I stiffly crane my neck to get a better look.

He's pointing at the line which says 'name'. I had followed Jude's instructions and put my last name as Heartfilia, although it killed me to pretend I'm related.

"Lucy He-Ha.. I can't even read this. What is this, kid?"

"It's my name, so stop calling me kid, okay?" I spit, gritting my teeth.

Gildarts raises an eyebrow. "Can you say that last word out loud for me?"

Rolling my eyes, I comply. "Heartfilia."

Another fit of laughter, during which I'm contemplating how much time I'd do for killing a teacher.

Picking up a pencil, he starts scratching at the paper. "Heart… Filia… There. _That's_ how you spell it. What did you put..?"

As I compare the two, his and mine, I'm faced with the massive embarrassment that I haven't experienced in years. "You got something you wanna say?" I mumble, trying to find a way to get out of this.

I can tell he's struggling not to ask how I could possibly not know how to spell my own last name, and I will him not to ask, for the sake of my pride. What's left, anyways.  
>For a second it seems like he's gonna question me, but then he glances back at the paper, thankfully. However, the torture isn't over yet.<p>

"Alright, moving on… In this part, you were asked to find the area of a triangle, shown here, by multiplying X and Y…. I don't even know where to start."

"Yeah, so I'm not a genius. Get over it!" I snap and jump to my feet, ready to walk out of here in a second. He shakes his head. "That's not the point, kid. Look, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Crap. Is he gonna expel me?

"I'm gonna have to give you private lessons from now on."

* * *

><p>Sulking into the kitchen, I dully jerk the fridge door open and surf through it's contents. My head is pounding with a headache, and all I want to do is crawl into a corner.<p>

Ohhh, why does life have to be so cruel? I just want peace and quiet, maybe think to myself for once without some jerk intervening. But does that every happen? 'course not, because that would be nice. And nice just isn't what life has in store for me.

As I start downing a jug of milk, I almost have a heart attack when I hear a deep voice. _That_ deep voice.

"What are you doing?"

Shoot. Gulping down the last bit, I wipe my mouth. "What's it to ya?"

Jude's eyes harden. "Your attitude is not appreciated, girl. However, there are more important matter to discuss."

"Yeah?" I mutter, crossing my arms. "This should be fun."

"Your teacher called me."

Of course he did! That son of a…

In full-out irritated mode, Jude walks over to me, making me back up against the counter. "He wants to give you private lessons. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Rolling my eyes, I move to the left, out of range of him. "I couldn't care less about your messed up school expectations, okay? My life has nothing to do with you."

"You will do as I say! I am your guardian Lucy, and if it wasn't for me you would be living on the streets or in a closet!"

"And you keep playing that card!" I yell, eyes blazing just like his. "Well guess what-I'm sick of it! You fricken leave me alone! Why the heck do you even care if I have private lessons, which I'm not going to by the way?!"

"If I had known you were this stupid, I wouldn't have taken you in at all." Jude's voice is lowered, as though he's trying to be all dramatic and stuff. Points to him, because it's working. "How is it even possible for someone to be so incredibly idiotic?! Unbelievable!"

Fuming, I slam my hand on the counter. "Are you _really_ gonna blame me for not having everything _given_ to me?! I had to fight tooth and nail just to go to second grade, then as soon as I get there, I find out it's Hell on earth! Is that my fault?! Does that make me stupid?!"

Jude takes a deep breath, as though I never said anything. "If I find out that all this time you've been failing in school… You'll be sorry. But for now, get your act together. Go to the extra classes with your useless teacher."

"Yeah? And why should I?" It's a bad idea to fight right now, but I can't take much more of him trying to control me. Sixteen years having to fend for myself, and he thinks he can just walk in and tell me what to do?

Just as expected, he doesn't answer, leaving me to only guess at what might happen.

As soon as he leaves the room, I grab the milk jug that isn't quite empty, and smash it with pent up frustration against the ground. Seething, I wipe splatters of the cream from my face. I want out…

My foot connects with the garbage can, and sends it clattering to the floor, making a metallic clang. I want out!

In a moment of pure outrage, I lose control and start kicking and smashing everything I can find. Cupboards are swinging from their hinges, and glass is scattered everywhere. My hands are bleeding at this point, but it's not until a good fifteen minutes later that I even feel anything. Sinking to the floor in exhaustion, I cover my face with my bloody hands.

Gasping for breath, I sob desperately into my hands, my shoulders racking. "I just want to get out…"

Who knows how much time passes as I sit there huddled up, crying until there's nothing left in me but my own pathetic weakness. My eyes are red, and my throat still has a lump in it. I never knew just how painful one could be. Rubbing my forehead, I close my eyes so I don't have to see the aftermath of my temper.

By now my head is clear enough for me to realize that there's no way Jude didn't hear me, which means he's ignoring me. Sighing, I get to my feet. But as I'm leaving, I hear Jude in the other room, talking to some maids. He sees me through the doorway, and smirks. "Getting a little old for temper tantrums, aren't you?"

I can't do anything but ignore him, so I escape through another door and run outside, slamming the door shut with strength I didn't know I have.

"Lucy Heartfilia, get back here now!"

Yeah, I here you, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to drag me back. "Try again old man, because that's not my name!" I scream at the top of my lungs, giving a glare over my shoulder at Jude, who's standing in the doorway looking absolutely pissed off. Well that makes two of us.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to breathe, think, be free, even if it's only for a few hours. I know this street like the back of my hand, after walking to school everyday. Kicking a stone, I can feel my anger slipping away like water, and I don't have the energy to try and catch it. My hands are freakin' bloody, and my eyes are definitely red from crying so much. I give a hoarse chuckle. "Nice going, right? Crying like a baby."<p>

The sun is at that exact point where it's starting to set, but is blazing so bright you can't even see anything. Holding my hand over my eyes, I squint, trying to see the road sign. "Ku.. Kutt street?"

Crap! This is the road that leads to school! How did I not even notice? Sweating, I hesitate at the corner. Should I go to school? I mean, it's the only place I'm familiar with, besides the mansion. And nobody is there right now, so I won't be disturbed. Rubbing my forehead, my feet just start walking before I've made up my mind. Huh, guess I'm going to school.

* * *

><p>Just as I'm testing the heavy entrance doors to see if they're unlocked, the sound of rubber burning asphalt comes from behind me, terrifying me out of my skin. Slowly, I turn around with blazing eyes.<p>

A car door slams, and a man jumps out of the driver seat, before glancing over his shoulder and yelling, "Natsu, don't you dare touch that key!"

Twitching, I'm unable to comprehend what's going on, as Gildarts jogs over to the doors, where I'm standing, mid-crime. Yeah, it's technically breaking and entering.

His face lights up with recognition. "Oh? Lucy?" His pace slows down until he's standing right in front of me. While my mind races for an excuse, I start to slowly inch away. Unfortunately, he notices, and grabs my shoulder. "Seriously kid, what are you doing here?"

My heart is racing with nervousness, but even more than that, I'm ticked off. "What the heck are _you_ doing here, huh? Are you purposely following me, just to piss me off?"

He raises an eyebrow, and pulls out a key, presumable to the door. "I forgot my wallet. Did you forget something too?"

Is he really offering me a way out of this, no questions asked? Frowning, I try and think of why I even came here. "I.. I had to be here…"

Gildarts is in charge of, like, a dozen teenage boys. There's no way he won't be suspicious of me. But instead of questioning me, he shrugs and gives his trademark grin. "Why didn't you just say that? Follow me." He unlocks the door, and walks inside, gesturing for me to follow. Slowly, I walk in after him. Is he really that stupid?

The hallway is dark and empty, but even though I guessed it would be, it's still weird. Gildarts heads for our classroom, which I never thought I would willingly walk into. He goes to his desk and grabs a wallet from a drawer, while I pace at the doorway.

He looks up after a minute, and stares at me until I stand still, not meeting his eyes. "What? Is there some unknown rule about pacing?"

"You busy right now?"

I can't help rolling my eyes, not knowing how to respond. "If I was busy, I wouldn't be inside this fricken school."

Walking over to me, he gives me a firm stare. "Then you're coming with me."

Stunned, I can't even process what that means. "Wha… Excuse me?"

He grins over his shoulder, beckoning for me to follow. "Oh look, you _do_ have manners!"

Flustered, I shove my hands into my pockets and stalk behind him. "Shut up. Just shut up."

Holding the door open for me, he smirks. "Are you sure? I won't be able to tell you where we're going."

"I never said I was going with you!" I retort, still unconsciously following him across the parking lot. Before I know it, we're standing in front of an SUV. The windows are down, and I can see the usual gang of boys laughing and messing around. One of them sees me and Gildarts, and grins. "So that's what took so long, huh?"

I don't even want to know what he means by that. Gildarts gestures to the back door. "Hop in, kid."

As he gets into the driver seat, I'm left to stare dumbfounded. One of the boys opens the door for me from the inside, and slides over. "Get in! We're gonna be late for the movie!"

Clueless, I soon find myself seated in between a boy with lots of piercings, and a kid I recognize from before. Natsu is sitting up front in the passenger seat, while Gildarts drives. I've never been down this way before, so I don't have any idea where we're going.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Shifting my gaze, I stare at the kid from the other day. "Huh?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Your name? I already told you mine."

Frowning, I ignore him. He stares at me for a second, before looking at Gildarts. "What's her problem?" Problem? Yeah, more like I _am_ the problem.

"Oy, nobody's got a problem. What have I told you about that, Gray?"

Gray mumbles something under his breath, and glances at me. "Sorry."

Sorry. When was the last time someone said that to me, and actually meant it? Crossing my arms, I lean back a little. "Whatever, man."

The next five minutes are understandably awkward, neither one of us saying anything. Suddenly, a head pokes around the front seat. "Have you seen any of the Marvel movies?"

Ignoring him, I close my eyes. Who does he think he is, trying to act all familiar with me?

"Because Guardians of the Galaxy is showing at the dollar theater!"

My eyes crack open, to see him grinning at me. As he goes on and on about the movie, I can hear Gray chuckle. Too tired to tell Natsu to shut up, I give him a fierce glower, which doesn't seem to effect him at all.

"Anyways, this old man's been busy for the past few weekends, so we couldn't go till now." the pink-headed boy concludes, much to my relief. I'm not sure how much more of his jabbering I could take.

Gildarts grabs him by the shirt and yanks him so that he's facing the front. "Two things, brat. First of all, you kids didn't need me to go with you. And second, don't call me old!"

Now they're fighting about how old the fricken guy is! 'Course I'm inclined to be a little curious, but right now I'm being practically kidnapped by a bunch of strangers, who don't even seem to realize it.

"Hey! Would you two imbeciles mind shutting up? Good grief, are you in Kindergarten?!" I shout, shoving my foot in-between the two of them. I would kick them, but Gildarts is kind of driving this car, and I don't _really_ wanna die today.

Gildarts continues driving quietly, but of course the annoying pinkie's gotta argue. "Does he look forty-five to you? I swear he's like fifty!"

Twitching, I can't find my voice to argue with him. Luckily, Gray intervenes. "Dude, do you have any sense of age? He's way older than fifty!"

Never mind. Sighing resignedly, I glance at Gajeel while the three others try strangling each other. Wow, his hair's pretty long, which I didn't notice before. His face suggests he's ticked off as much as I am, and I feel a bit of relief that at least somebody besides me has a bit of sense.

Suddenly, a groan comes from behind me, and I turn around in a flash.

"Geez, can't you be a little quieter? I was finally able to sleep, then I wake up to find you guys arguing like babies!"

As Natsu and Gray drag the orange-headed pervert into their argument, Gildarts slows to a stop at the red light. Sweet, this is my chance to escape! With experienced ease, made easier since I never wear a seatbelt, I slip out of my seat and practically climb over Gray's lap to open the door. In the confusion, I slam the door shut and put on a spurt of speed, desperate to get as far away as possible from them.

"Hey! What are you doing, kid?"

Stopping for a moment, I stare as they're forced to drive away due to traffic. Gildart's shout doesn't deter me from my escape, and I run in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>It's late in the evening by the time I finally stumble home, exhausted. Who knew that guy could drive so far in such little time!<p>

The lights are out, and not a noise can be heard. Thankfully the maids or whatever don't sleep here, so I'm left to my own devices. Sighing wearily, I immediately start raiding the pantry for any form of edible-ness.

Carefully balancing a plate of crackers on top of my elbow, I tiptoe up the stairs, making sure to avoid alerting Jude of my presence. Great, when did I become this terrified pansy?

Chuckling grimly, I sneak through my bedroom door. I'm like a rebellious flower, changing with each new habitat. Who knew I was a flower, huh? Reminds me of those flowers in the hospital, that for some reason won't leave the back of my mind. They were probably the only flowers I've ever considered to be pretty, or at least appealing.

After kicking my shoes off, I get comfortable on my bed and just… relax. After a stressful day, sometimes that's all someone needs. The shades are still closed from this morning, so I'm left in my solitary darkness. Finally!

Today was more exhausting then I'm used to, and a lot of things happened. Gildarts wants to give me one-on-one lessons, Jude's probably pissed off at me for a million reasons, and those boys with Gildarts are most likely gonna question me tomorrow about jumping out of the car.

Just what I need.

* * *

><p>"I've decided to give you one more chance, Lucy. However, I have conditions."<p>

Shoving a bowl of oatmeal down my throat, I almost choke in surprise. "You _what_?" I splutter, still coughing.

Glaring, Jude waits a moment to reply, while putting on his coat. "Stop acting like an animal, and sit up straight." Rubbing his forehead, he groans in frustration. "Honestly, I don't know how you can live with yourself!"

I roll my eyes, trying not to punch him. "Same could be said for you, moron. Now get out of my hair before you seriously tick me off, 'kay?"

The tension in the air is satisfying, and I can see his wheels turning, trying to figure out how to break me. Yeah, because it's that easy.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, since it's in your best interest. Now back to the beginning of this conversation, I mentioned conditions."

"Oh? And how are _those_ in my best interest?" I retort, raising an eyebrow cockily.

He narrows his eyes and looks me in the eye. "If you don't meet my demands, I don't meet yours. Should I go into detail?"

I swear, if he says one more word… Obviously I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of answering, so I give him a rebellious glare. Am I like, an oxymoron? I claim to be rebellious and all, but whenever I'm threatened I end up relenting.

Taking my silence as obedience, he continues. "You will take these supplementary lessons from your teacher. Your grades _will_ be excellent by the end of this school year, and you_ will _have a proper attitude from now on. Not _this_." He finishes, and gives me a look. I know what it means.

Yawning exaggeratedly, I get to my feet, unable to hide the fact that I'm itching to get out of the room. "You sure want a lot of stuff, huh? Greedy much?" After stretching for a second, I grab my backpack and head out the door.

"You complained about your arm having problems, correct"

I freeze.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to it again?"

Unconsciously holding my arm to my side, I throw him a nervous glare before slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do me a favor and review! Just let me know what you thought?<strong>

**-God Bless**


End file.
